<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Нелогично by Хозяин Чудовищ (scheusalwirt)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258121">Нелогично</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheusalwirt/pseuds/%D0%A5%D0%BE%D0%B7%D1%8F%D0%B8%D0%BD%20%D0%A7%D1%83%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%89'>Хозяин Чудовищ (scheusalwirt)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Drama, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheusalwirt/pseuds/%D0%A5%D0%BE%D0%B7%D1%8F%D0%B8%D0%BD%20%D0%A7%D1%83%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Естественно, во всем виноват Джаред. Когда логичный, спокойный человек сталкивается с эмоционально неуравновешенным, полагающимся исключительно на интуицию сумасбродом, ничего хорошего из этого не выходит."<br/>АУ, в котором Дженсен - юрист, а Джаред занимается защитой животных, но на самом деле это просто зарисовка про отношения.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Нелогично</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор вспомнил несколько дурацких историй из личного опыта и объединил их в одну историю. А ещё вдохновился парой фраз из статьи про свидания в журнале «Story».</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дженсен всегда думал, что хандрить нелогично. Либо делай что-нибудь со своими проблемами, либо забудь о них, либо, ну, если уж совсем припёрло, свали на какой-нибудь необитаемый остров – чего всех мучить унылой физиономией? Благодаря таким убеждениями Дженсен был вполне довольным жизнью человеком. Был – тут ключевое слово. Прошедшее время. Почти целый год как уже прошедшее.</p>
<p>И естественно, виноват Джаред. Когда логичный, спокойный человек сталкивается с эмоционально неуравновешенным, полагающимся исключительно на интуицию сумасбродом, ничего хорошего из этого не выходит.</p>
<p>- О Боже, простите меня, пожалуйста! – закричал Джаред при первой встрече. Для Дженсена это выглядело так: он отмечал в каком-то баре день рождения коллеги. Встал со стула, чтобы произнести тост и поздравить, а сел обратно уже на пол. Прилично отбил копчик и разлил на новый бежевый пуловер красное вино. А когда встал и оглянулся, обнаружил, что сзади стоит долговязый напуганный парень, зажавший в руках спинку его стула.</p>
<p>- Зачем вы забрали мой стул? – по возможности спокойно поинтересовался Дженсен, хотя больше всего ему хотелось выматериться и дать долговязому затрещину. Но уж больно у парня был виноватый вид.</p>
<p>- Я-я, я подумал, что он вам не нужен…</p>
<p>- Но я же на нём сидел!</p>
<p>- Я этого не видел. Видел только, что вы стояли.</p>
<p>- И вы решили, что это нормально, когда группа людей встречается в баре, и пять человек сидит, а один весь вечер стоит? – бредовость этого диалога Дженсена уже раздражала. – Я что тут, памятник самому себе изображаю?</p>
<p>- Я не подумал, - расстроенно потупился парень. – Простите, пожалуйста! Надеюсь, вы не сильно ушиблись?</p>
<p>- Нет, - Дженсен сменил гнев на милость и подавил желание потереть копчик. – Отдайте, пожалуйста, стул, и забудем об этом.</p>
<p>Всё это время коллеги Дженсена внимательно слушали их перепалку и тихо хихикали, но на последней фразе просто заржали в голос. Тут и до Дженсена дошло, насколько всё это нелепо, и он тоже засмеялся. Долговязый поставил стул на место и неуверенно улыбнулся.</p>
<p>- Может, я могу заплатить за ваше вино? – спросил он.</p>
<p>- Вино? – скептически приподнял бровь Дженсен, разглядывая пятно на свитере.</p>
<p>- И химчистку, - торопливо добавил парень.</p>
<p>Дженсен снова рассмеялся и махнул рукой.</p>
<p>- Да ладно, ничего страшного.</p>
<p>- Хотите присоединиться к нам? – поинтересовался именинник.</p>
<p>- Да я… как-то неудобно, у вас же праздник… - смутился долговязый, потом оглянулся. – И я тут тоже с компанией, - он кивнул на столик позади.</p>
<p>А кто-то из дженсеновых коллег неожиданно воскликнул:</p>
<p>- Да это же наши клиенты! Помните фонд «Звери против зверства»?..</p>
<p>И тут выяснилось, что парень работает в благотворительном фонде по защите животных от жестокого обращения, интересы которого уже несколько месяцев представляло дженсеново адвокатское бюро. Все сразу заново перезнакомились, объединили столики, и вечеринка стала в два раза веселее. А долговязый представился как Джаред.</p>
<p>С этого всё и началось.</p>
<p>Первые пару месяцев Дженсен пересекался с ним, только когда их коллеги устраивали очередные совместные походы по барам. Джаред много болтал, хохотал во всё горло, ни на кого не обижался, зато мог расстроиться из-за ерунды, часто просил за что-нибудь прощения, хотя уже к третьей встрече Дженсен различал, где Джаред притворяется виноватым, а где – извиняется искренне. Ну и логическое мышление у него напрочь отсутствовало. Он мог заказать салат из водорослей только потому, что хотел орехового соуса, не обратив внимания на то, что в меню этот самый соус не значится – только потому, что <em>обычно</em> к такому салату этот соус прилагается. А ещё он старался всегда поймать такси, в номере которого была бы семёрка, потому что был уверен, что на таком такси точно не попадёт в пробку… В общем, ужас. Казалось бы, с чего бы Дженсену к нему привязываться? Но на четвёртую встречу Джаред совершенно покорил его способностью объяснять нелогичные поступки других людей, их мотивацию и мысли. Для Дженсена это всегда было тайной за семью печатями, а тот догадывался обо всём слёту.</p>
<p>Вот, например, Дженсен спрашивал:</p>
<p>- Почему считается, что юристы должны знать ответы на любые юридические вопросы и давать бесплатные консультации всем, кто попросит? Как только я кому-то говорю, кем работаю, сразу начинается: а как мне разделить квартиру с бывшей женой? А как мне подтвердить авторские права на книгу? А как мне оспорить завещание? А если я честно отвечаю: я специалист в другой отрасли права, или, все законы я наизусть не помню – все сразу фыркают: что ж ты за юрист такой тогда?</p>
<p>Джаред на это смеялся.</p>
<p>- Кому ты это рассказываешь? Когда я говорю людям, что работаю в фонде по защите животных, половина почему-то уверена, что я могу вылечить сломанную лапу их собаки, а вторая половина требует, чтобы я немедленно отнял у соседской старухи всех её четырёх кошек, потому что мяукают они из-за стенки как-то особенно мучительно. Я людям отвечаю: я не ветеринар и не спасатель, подайте соответствующий запрос в фонд, и мы попробуем как-то помочь. На что люди сразу воротят нос и говорят, что мы такие же бюрократы, как все остальные.</p>
<p>- Ну и где же тут логика? Я этих людей не понимаю. Что им, трудно позвонить в юридическую консультацию или заполнить пару анкет в вашем фонде?</p>
<p>- А чего тут не понимать? Во-первых, лениво.</p>
<p>- Лениво?</p>
<p>- Конечно. Хочется, чтобы за них решили все проблемы, быстро, эффективно и, главное, бесплатно.</p>
<p>- Ага, - заворчал Дженсен. – И никого не волнует, что ты на решение таких проблем на работе можешь потратить от нескольких часов до нескольких месяцев, и это будет тяжёлый труд, который вовсе и не всегда окупается!</p>
<p>- Во-вторых, - продолжил Джаред, - ещё могут быть такие мысли: раз я уделил внимание этому юристу, задал пару вопросов о том, чем он занимается, он уже мне по гроб жизни обязан.</p>
<p>- Какая глупость, - возмутился Дженсен. – С чего бы им так считать?</p>
<p>- И в-третьих, пусть скажет мне спасибо за то, что я позволил ему блеснуть своими талантами и продемонстрировать свою крутизну.</p>
<p>- Ну и чушь, Джаред! Неужели ты действительно считаешь, что люди вот так вот думают?</p>
<p>- Ну, не прямо вот все. Но довольно часто, да. Поверь мне, я и сам так иногда думаю. Просто если ловлю себя на этом, то стараюсь сразу прекратить…</p>
<p>Или ещё Дженсен спрашивал:</p>
<p>- Время от времени кто-нибудь из друзей или семьи просит меня помочь с юридическими вопросами. Я начинаю объяснять, как надо поступить, ссылаюсь на законы, прецеденты, а мне в ответ: нет, а в Интернете я читал другое. Я говорю: при чём тут Интернет? Я тебе как специалист объясняю. Вот закон, вот судебное постановление. А мне: нет, а вот люди на форуме говорят, что надо делать совсем по-другому. Спрашивается, зачем тогда вообще нужны специалисты, если у нас теперь юридические вопросы решают какие-то люди на форумах?</p>
<p>- Ты что, Дженсен, всерьёз считаешь, что ты авторитетнее людей на форуме?</p>
<p>- А разве нет? Диплома юриста и успешной практики недостаточно?</p>
<p>- Ну ты сам представь: с одной стороны ты, дипломированный специалист, который выглядит слишком молодым и симпатичным, чтобы производить серьёзное впечатление…</p>
<p>- Эй!</p>
<p>- А с другой стороны – родные форумчане, которые всем форумом давали советы, где лучше получать кредит на машину, как научить бабушку пользоваться мобильным и в каком магазине купить самый дешёвый стиральный порошок. Конечно, они авторитетнее!</p>
<p>- Но это же совершенно нелогично! Форумчане ведь не юристы!</p>
<p>- Это не имеет значения. Во-первых, их много – а ты один. А во-вторых, они уже проверены боем, а у тебя совета спрашивают, скорее всего, в первый-второй раз. Вот и всё.</p>
<p>И Дженсен представления не имел, как с такими доводами спорить.</p>
<p>И даже когда он рассказывал случаи с работы, Джаред знал, что ответить.</p>
<p>- Три года назад у нас в компании работала женщина. Она ушла в декрет, родила ребёнка и вышла на работу только пару месяцев назад. И теперь она требует, чтобы её повысили в должности. С какой это, спрашивается, стати?</p>
<p>- А она, пока была в декрете, работала на дому? – спрашивал Джаред.</p>
<p>- Нет, не работала, не училась, ничего такого.</p>
<p>- А до того, как ушла в декрет, она долго работала на предыдущей должности?</p>
<p>- Да, кажется, лет пять-шесть.</p>
<p>- О, Дженс, ну вот тебе и ответ. Она ждала повышения перед тем, как уйти в декрет, и наверняка собиралась поставить этот вопрос перед начальством – но потом забеременела и поняла, что уже нет смысла. Решила, что займётся этим, когда выйдет из декрета.</p>
<p>Дженсен был крайне озадачен таким подходом.</p>
<p>- Знаешь, я бы сказал, что это женская логика, но тогда пришлось бы посчитать женщиной и тебя, - Джаред только посмеялся и заказал им ещё выпить. – Подожди, но что насчёт трёх лет без работы? Она же всё это время не договорами занималась, а памперсами всякими…</p>
<p>- И что? – округлил глаза Джаред. – Навык, наверное, немного потерялся, но, собственно, в чём проблема? Когда какие-нибудь старые юристы уходят на пенсию, у них наверняка до самой смерти спрашивают совета, как лучше провернуть сделку, а ведь они тоже не практикуют – может, так же памперсы внуками меняют.</p>
<p>На это Дженсен тоже не нашёл, что возразить.</p>
<p>А потом он как-то раз выпил больше обычного и спросил:</p>
<p>- А ещё я вот думаю: есть у меня двое лучших друзей с колледжа. Мы в своё время через многое прошли, и мне всегда казалось, что мы будем дружить всю жизнь. Но последние годы схема одна и та же – я звоню и говорю: эй, давайте сходим в кино! Они говорят: да-да, обязательно, на следующей неделе, мы тебе позвоним. И не перезванивают. Я думаю: ну, дела, всякое бывает. Звоню через месяц: как жизнь, может, встретимся? Они: да-да, конечно, только мы сейчас заняты, может, через пару недель? ОК, перезваниваю им через пару недель – заняты, заняты, может, лучше ты к нам в гости? Только не в выходные – мы за город к родным уезжаем. И не в будние, работы много. А вообще, звони, обязательно надо встретиться… А если я не звоню, то и они не звонят. И я вот думаю: почему просто не сказать, что теперь мы уже не друзья, и можно прекратить общение? Я бы, по крайней мере, знал, что можно забыть о них и постараться найти другую компанию.</p>
<p>- А когда у них какие-нибудь проблемы – они звонят? – уточнил Джаред.</p>
<p>- Ну да, это меня и удивляет больше всего! Если мы уже не друзья, почему они хотят видеть меня в больнице, например? Я бы не хотел, чтобы ко мне после какой-нибудь операции приходили совершенно левые люди и таскали еду там, вещи…</p>
<p>- Дженсен, - перебил его Джаред и сочувственно посмотрел на него. – Твои друзья просто уже давно живут своей жизнью, и, видимо, у них с тобой совсем нет точек соприкосновения. Но несмотря на всё это, ты остался для них человеком, который кажется самым надёжным в критической ситуации. А ты им ещё и названиваешь – вот они и думают: есть такой удобный парень, на которого можно положиться в трудную минуту. Общаться просто так уже не очень интересно, но раз он о нас не забывает, то в случае чего – можно обратиться за помощью. Так что просто перестань им звонить, а если они позвонят тебе не для встречи, а опять по какому-то «серьёзному делу», просто скажи, что не можешь сейчас, занят и всё такое. Через пару раз они сами отвалят.</p>
<p>- Но ведь если что-то серьёзное…</p>
<p>- Это должно быть взаимно, понимаешь? А так получается, что ты у них – запасной план… Ты, главное, не расстраивайся. Обязательно найдутся друзья получше!</p>
<p>- Да я и не расстраиваюсь, - удивился Дженсен. – Я на них и не обижался, просто немного… ну, грустно было, что не получалось с ними встретиться. Но раз нет – наверное, ты прав, надо самому это прекратить...</p>
<p>В общем, Джареду хватило каких-то пары месяцев, чтобы покорить Дженсена окончательно и бесповоротно. Тем более что его способность докапываться до сути совершенно иррациональных поступков была не единственной его сильной стороной. Он умел радоваться жизни, не давал унывать никому вокруг, не жалел ни для кого добрых слов, постоянно нёс какой-то очаровательный бред и рукопожатиям при встрече предпочитал тёплые объятия. И плюс, конечно, он был высоким и красивым парнем. У Дженсена при виде него почему-то всегда возникали образы из мультика «Спирит: Душа прерий», который его как-то вынудила посмотреть капризная племяшка. Высокая трава, колышущаяся на ветру, красивый сильный конь, радостно скачущий в сторону солнца… Да, в этом тоже было что-то иррациональное и не совсем приличное. Дженсен старался абстрагироваться от этих своих ассоциаций и чувств, но ничего не вышло. Логика тут ему помочь не могла: как это случается у юристов, можно продумать всё, найти компромисс и прописать условия до малейших деталей, но если управляющий компании потребует, чтобы в договоре солнце вставало на западе, юрист ничего с этим поделать не сможет. Так и у Дженсена – в один прекрасный момент у него внутри что-то ёкнуло и сказало: хочу Джареда себе. И ничего уже Дженсен с этим поделать не мог.</p>
<p>И нельзя сказать, что он не пытался перейти на новый уровень.</p>
<p>Сразу, как только это что-то ёкнуло, Дженсен раздобыл джаредов телефон и пригласил его встретиться где-нибудь только вдвоём. Казалось бы, всё очевидно. Они уютно посидели в симпатичном маленьком кафе неподалёку от дома Дженсена, поели, выпили, поболтали, но как только Дженсен осторожно поинтересовался насчёт того, есть ли у Джареда парень или девушка, тот поник и грустно покачал головой:</p>
<p>- У меня есть близкий друг, мы даже снимаем с ним вместе квартиру, и у нас довольно сложные отношения… В общем, не получается с кем-то другим.</p>
<p>И Дженсен понял, что его мягко и вежливо отшили. Он был искренне благодарен за вежливость, ведь она давала ему шанс сохранить лицо и остаться с Джаредом друзьями. Так что следующие полгода они так и оставались с Джаредом друзьями.</p>
<p>И чем дальше, тем больше времени они проводили вдвоём. Ходили по вечерам в джаз-клубы, где Джаред смешно пританцовывал, не слезая со своего стула, смотрели любимые вестерны в стареньких кинотеатрах, просто бродили по городу, разглядывая дома, приглашали друг друга в гости по праздникам и выходным, играли в Склаббл, отнимая друг у друга фишки… короче, занимались всем тем, чем занимаются друзья, и не только. Дженсен даже умудрился подсадить Джареда на чудеснейший сериал «Костюмы», в котором главными героями были юристы – и это при том, что Джаред в юриспруденции вообще ничего не смыслил. С другой стороны, в своём фонде по защите животных он был специалистом по внешним связям, постоянно общался с чиновниками, устроителями всяких конференций, с другими фондами, и то, как в сериале показывали переговоры, ему было очень интересно.</p>
<p>Дженсен мог позвонить ему в любое время дня и спросить что-нибудь вроде:</p>
<p>- Прямо сейчас стою перед домом, на первом этаже закрытые окна, решётки на них. И на одном окне приклеена надпись: «Осторожно, ОКНО». Что это вообще такое? Зачем?</p>
<p>- Ну, это же очевидно, - смеялся Джаред. – В хорошую погоду окна открывают, а если они хорошо вымыты или сливаются с фоном, то проезжающий велосипедист может въехать в окно лицом.</p>
<p>- У тебя совершенно извращённое мышление, - качал головой Дженсен. – Как можно до такого додуматься?</p>
<p>И вешал трубку. Это было что-то вроде - проверка связи! Ты там? Ты мне ответишь? И если да – то всё отлично, можно прожить ещё полдня до следующей встречи или дурацкой, нелогичной болтовни по телефону.</p>
<p>А Джаред мог позвонить ему посреди ночи и рассказать, какой видел сон, или что на потолке тени от деревьев, которые стоят за окном, и это похоже на фильм ужасов, потому что они скрипят и качаются, но Джареду не страшно, он бы этим скрюченным рукам, которые к нему тянутся, вмазал бы – мало не покажется, а ещё он из-за этого вспомнил, как в детстве забрался на яблоню, чтобы повесить на ветку грушу, апельсин и персик, потому что ему хотелось, чтобы на деревьях росли все фрукты сразу… А Дженсен думал: какого чёрта я лежу тут и слушаю эту фигню по телефону? Какого чёрта я не лежу <em>там</em> и не слушаю это всю эту фигню вживую? Джаред бы шептал ему на ухо, а Дженсен бы не обижался, что тот его разбудил, сонно целовал бы его в шею и снова засыпал под этот шёпот. Вслух Дженсен тоже не обижался, но смеялся и посылал Джареда куда подальше и требовал с него кофе при следующей встрече, чтобы хоть как-то компенсировать недосып.</p>
<p>В общем, Джаред продолжал радоваться жизни и был всё таким же офигенно прекрасным сумасбродом, а Дженсен увязал всё крепче.</p>
<p>Сначала ему стало скучно с коллегами. Раньше он с удовольствием обедал вместе с ними и обсуждал за едой свои суды и договоры, а теперь ему казалось – зачем же всё так скучно? С Джаредом вот он мог обсуждать всё подряд: и суды, и договоры (ну, не вдаваясь в детали), и коллег, и еду, и животных, и благотворительность, и ужасную куртку вон того парня, и уродливую собачку вон той старушки, и… да всё, что угодно!</p>
<p>Потом Дженсен стал всё меньше общаться с родными. Раньше он часто звонил им, болтал по нескольку часов кряду; у него всегда были отличные отношения с родителями и братом с сестрой. А теперь, когда подходило время набирать домашний номер, Дженсен думал: лучше бы я вместо этого с Джаредом лишний раз поболтал. И звонил им всё реже, и разговоры становились всё короче.</p>
<p>И, наконец, о ужас! Дженсена начала раздражать его любимая работа. Боже, ему же всегда так нравилось быть юристом! Он мечтал о том, чтобы работать в адвокатском бюро с самого детства. Он запоем читал судебную практику ещё с двенадцати лет, а фильм «Красотка» запомнил только потому, что герой Ричарда Гира, пока его не отвлекала проститутка, занимался крупной сделкой по поглощению компании, которую собирался затем раздробить и продать куски подороже. Между прочим, такие специалисты по слиянию и поглощению считаются элитой делового мира, а люди почему-то смотрят только на копну рыжих волос и кожаные ботфорты… Дженсен получал огромное удовольствие от построения схем многоступенчатых сделок, от корпоративных споров и составления сорокастраничных договоров (потому что стостраничные – это всё же слишком). Он мог сидеть в офисе до шести утра только ради того, чтобы отыскать среди судебных прецедентов тот, который не просто подойдёт для его дела – а подойдёт идеально… И что в итоге? Теперь рабочие дни казались неоправданно длинными, и сидение перед компьютером допоздна уже никакого энтузиазма не вызывало. Помощники юристов стали ещё тупее и нерасторопнее. Необходимость здороваться с коллегами каждый день, при том, что он уходил домой всего на несколько часов поспать, тоже стала раздражать. Начальник придирался к мелким ошибкам и совершенно не замечал отлично выполненной работы. Договоры попадались всё чаще нудные и неинтересные, клиенты слишком много требовали, а у судей поголовно, вне зависимости от половой принадлежности, явно начался климакс. И теперь Дженсен вставал по утрам с ощущением, что весь мир хочет его смерти, и Джаред – в первую очередь.</p>
<p>- Смотри, как я смешно загорел! – кричал Джаред при встрече. – Ездил на выходных с братом на побережье, пекло там – уух! А я почти весь день проходил с полотенцем на плече, положить его некуда было, песок какой-то грязный, а вытираться надо чем-то, а с меня лило в три ручья, короче, вот!</p>
<p>Оттягивал воротник футболки, наклонял свою ч<em>у</em>дную бесконечную шею и демонстрировал кофейный загар, пересечённый белой полосой на плече. Дженсен бы сказал «лебяжья шейка», но он никогда не понимал этого выражения. В том смысле, что – не белая, не гнётся в вопросительные знаки, да и слишком сильная, чтобы ассоциироваться с чем-то настолько тонким. В общем, шея… Нет, нельзя же так зацикливаться. Недавно потеплело, так что руки. Руки очень. Плечи-предплечья-запястья-ладони-пальцы, да. Хм. Джаред определённо нарушал работу дженсенова мозга. Тем более что бёдра. Ох, ну серьёзно, это нормально, когда бёдра такие узкие? Как он вообще равновесие держит с такой фигурой? У него плечи не перевешивают? У Дженсена с плечами тоже всё было очень даже ничего, но он хоть нормального роста, какой-никакой баланс… Короче говоря, при виде этих бёдер прямо виделось, как ладонями по ним, оглаживать, удостоверяться – неужели правда почти такой же ширины, как талия? Опуститься пониже, узкие джинсы - явно от лукавого, так что нафиг их...</p>
<p>- Дженсен? – Джаред махал у него перед глазами добрых пять минут. – Ты в порядке?</p>
<p>- А? – Дженсен сглотнул и перевёл взгляд на его лицо. – Да-а, нет, в смысле, голова что-то закружилась, пересидел в офисе.</p>
<p>- Ага! Я же тебе говорил! Офисная работа – зло, а ещё сейчас магнитные бури, и я слышал, неподалёку от города военные распылили какие-то химикаты, и вообще, когда под окнами собаки лают, немудрено, что голова кружится!</p>
<p>- Точно, - закивал Дженсен. – Конечно.</p>
<p>Его одержимость в какой-то момент дошла до такой степени, что однажды он даже чуть не спалился на работе, когда один из коллег написал ему совершенно деловое письмо:</p>
<p>«Я могу показать, как вставлять, на примере аналогичных случаев, если ты зайдёшь ко мне после семи вечера – стажёры уже разойдутся, так что нам никто не помешает;)»</p>
<p>Дженсен залился краской, закашлялся и чуть было не отправил в ответ «<span>C</span> чего ты взял, что меня интересуют мужчины??», пока до него не дошло, что речь идёт о том, чтобы вставить спорные пункты в новую форму лицензионных договоров…</p>
<p>А потом всё почему-то стало угасать. То есть у Дженсена ничего не угасло, скорее даже наоборот. А вот Джаред стал вести себя всё более отчуждённо. Бросал странные взгляды, всё реже звонил, говорил неуверенно и словно стеснялся лишний раз что-нибудь рассказать. Перестал приходить к Дженсену в гости, и к себе почти не звал. Дженсен пытался выяснить, что у него случилось, но, получив однажды в ответ неопределённое махание рукой, прекратил попытки. А потом они и вовсе перестали видеться – только созванивались время от времени, уже без привычных шуток, без того радостного нетерпения, которое было раньше, и уж точно никаких ночных звонков. Джаред постоянно обрывал разговор словами «Ну, я не хочу тебя отвлекать, давай, пока» или «Ладно, я уже, наверное, съел все твои деньги на телефоне, пока», и это было офигеть как вежливо, и офигеть как обидно. Словно Дженсену мягко давали понять, что он надоел.</p>
<p>Когда прошло полтора месяца с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз, и целых три недели с тех пор, как в последний раз говорили по телефону, Дженсен начал потихоньку сходить с ума. Ощущение было такое, словно у него внутри поселилась каменная гиря, тянет его к земле, не даёт вздохнуть свободно. Разве это честно – говорить о том, что такое быть настоящим другом, заставлять человека привязаться к себе, сделать его зависимым от тебя, а потом просто взять и бросить? Разве людям вроде Джареда не положено быть в ответе за тех, кого они приручили? В какой-то момент от этого стало настолько больно, что Дженсен не мог даже спокойно смотреть на вещи и места, с которыми были связаны воспоминания о Джареде. И он беспрерывно думал, думал, думал – что же он сделал не так? Неужели обидел его чем-то? Может, во время какого-то разговора сказал что-то не то? Может, зря обозвал Джареда придурком, когда тот пытался макнуть Дженсена в фонтан во время одной из последних встреч? Но это же было не со зла! Или, может, слишком навязывался? Не надо было так часто звать его к себе или в кино? Или, может, Дженсен не заметил что-то очень важное? Вдруг Джаред или кто-то из его родных заболел? Или у него какие-то проблемы на работе? Или… Чёрт, со всеми этими мыслями можно было просто свихнуться. В какие-то моменты Дженсену хотелось нагрянуть к Джареду домой, когда тот не будет его ждать, встряхнуть его как следует и потребовать ответа: что, чёрт возьми, происходит? Разве не ты сам говорил, что люди, которые игнорируют друзей – никакие и не друзья вовсе? Но так ни разу и не решился – страшно было доломать то, что, судя по всему, было уже и так почти сломано.</p>
<p>В конце концов, когда стало совсем уж невмоготу, Дженсен взял несколько дней отпуска, вытащил старшего брата из его пыльных бухгалтерских простыней (или как там это у них называется) и отправился вместе с ним в поход в один из ближайших национальных парков. Ему было жизненно необходимо хоть как-то отвлечься.</p>
<p>И хотя Дженсен не ждал от этого похода ровным счётом ничего хорошего, отдых удался на славу. Они с братом четыре дня бродили по лесу, ободрали руки и щёки в колючих зарослях, пару раз чуть не провалились в болото, устроили грандиозную битву с муравьями, а потом самым постыдным образом сбежали с поля боя, пару раз искупались в ледяных речушках, и отогревались у самодельного костра, распевая то безобидные скаутские песни, то совершенно неприличные (опять же скаутские) дразнилки во всё горло. А один раз даже умудрились устроиться на ночлег неподалёку от туристского лагеря, и полночи умирали со смеху, слушая, как какая-то парочка шумно и с одышкой занимается сексом, то и дело прихлопывая друг на друге комаров.</p>
<p>Вернулся Дженсен не то чтобы повеселевшим, но, кажется, на душе стало чуть спокойнее. Было всё ещё ужасно грустно и обидно, но это ведь естественные эмоции, когда влюблённость не взаимная. Может, даже и к лучшему, что они с Джаредом почти перестали общаться – так будет легче справиться…</p>
<p>И вот надо же было Джареду неожиданно объявиться именно тогда, когда Дженсен уже решил для себя, что всё кончено? Позвонил сам, и с сомнением в голосе сообщил, что зовёт Дженсена в гости.</p>
<p>- Ты уверен? – только и смог выдавить Дженсен.</p>
<p>- Конечно! – со странной застенчивостью отозвался Джаред. – Мой сосед съехал, а я почти привёл квартиру в порядок, и очень хочу, чтобы ты пришёл.</p>
<p>- Ты уже нашёл нового жильца? – с замиранием сердца спросил Дженсен.</p>
<p>- Э-э… не уверен, не знаю пока. Ты приходи в субботу, я как раз весь бардак разгребу.</p>
<p>- Хорошо, конечно!</p>
<p>Дженсен повесил трубку, и у него закружилась голова. Как бывает, когда очень голодный человек съедает первый кусочек. Ну, Дженсен мог только надеяться, что первый, а не какой-нибудь предпоследний.</p>
<p>До субботы оставалось ещё три дня, и у Дженсена в голове снова случилось светопреставление. Наверное, он просто параноик и зря решил, что Джаред не хочет с ним общаться. Наверное, он придавал слишком большое значение тому, что они больше месяца не встречались – ну, в конце концов, это же даже нормально – для нормальных друзей. Понятно, что Джареда он не интересует, как мужчина, но вряд ли он бы вот так стал прекращать их дружбу, он бы наверняка прямо сказал, верно? Джаред ведь довольно прямолинейный человек! И, наверное, Дженсен себе просто навыдумывал всякой фигни, а Джаред, может, даже и не догадывался…</p>
<p>В общем, к субботе Дженсен уже превратился в ходячее радостно-нервное нетерпение. В назначенное время он позвонил в дверь, и Джаред впустил его – весь какой-то взлохмаченный, немного нервный и, кажется, расстроенный. И в резиновых перчатках.</p>
<p>- Чем занимаешься? – поинтересовался Дженсен, думая, уместно ли спрашивать о причинах расстройства.</p>
<p>- А-а, вот, тут, окна мою. Чёрт.</p>
<p>- Я слишком рано пришёл?</p>
<p>- Да нет, ты что! Это я нифига не соображаю, всё тут отмыл, кроме окон, а вспомнил про них полчаса назад. Проходи, хочешь кофе?</p>
<p>- Ага.</p>
<p>- Иди сразу на кухню, там уже всё чисто.</p>
<p>Джаред оглядывал собственную квартиру таким придирчивым взглядом, словно собирался отправлять её на конкурс «Лучше всего отмытых квартир». Дженсен в ней, по правде сказать, ничего нового по сравнению с предыдущими двадцатью посещениями не нашёл, разве что… ну да, окна стали прозрачнее.</p>
<p>Он так прямо Джареду и сказал – насчёт окон, конечно, а не насчёт того, что ничего нового не нашёл – и Джаред почему-то расстроился ещё больше.</p>
<p>- Слушай, ты подождёшь тут немного? Я домою окна в гостиной.</p>
<p>- Да зачем мне тут ждать? – удивился Дженсен. – Давай я посижу с тобой там. Могу помочь, если хочешь.</p>
<p>- Нет-нет, ты что! – возмутился Джаред. Подхватил дженсенов кофе и сам отнёс его в гостиную. И принялся за мытьё окон.</p>
<p>Зрелище, надо сказать, было очень и очень симпатичное. Джаред практически распластался поверх большого грязного окна, возя по нему мыльной губкой и своей домашней серой футболкой, и гордо демонстрировал Дженсену размах плеч, полоску загорелой кожи над поясом джинсов и слегка подпрыгивающие при каждом движении, туго обтянутые этими самыми джинсами ягодицы.</p>
<p>- Ну и как у тебя дела? – спросил Джаред, не поворачиваясь.</p>
<p>- Э-э, да ничего, - Дженсену потребовалась пара мгновений, чтобы сосредоточиться на ответе. - Вот, устроил с братом поход на четыре дня на природу, как в детстве.</p>
<p>- Хорошо сходили?</p>
<p>- Да, замечательно, - улыбнулся Дженсен. – Знаешь, топали через какие-то болота с рюкзаками, по уши в грязи, комары, ночью холодно – но, как ни странно, получилось здорово. Вспомнили всякие дурацкие случаи из детства, жарили на костре зефир и сосиски, дурачились…</p>
<p>- Ага, - невпопад сказал Джаред и принялся за особенно тёмное пятно на стекле.</p>
<p>Дженсен замолчал и закусил губу. Наверное, Джареду не интересно.</p>
<p>Он решил развлечь его парой баек из своей юридической практики – по сложившейся традиции стал пересказывать всякие странности и нелогичности в поведении коллег. Но вместо того, чтобы поддержать разговор и поделиться своим мнением, Джаред только пожал плечами и сказал: «Ну да, бывает».</p>
<p>Какое-то время они помолчали: Джаред продолжал протирать окна, Дженсен лихорадочно придумывал тему для разговора. Какого чёрта? Они ведь всегда могли поговорить – обо всём подряд! Даже выдумывать не надо было!</p>
<p>Дженсен попытался поговорить о животных – Джаред хмыкнул и заменил губку. Дженсен начал рассказывать о концерте, на который хотел сходить вместе с ним – Джаред прервал его на середине фразы своим «Ага, конечно» и принёс тазик с водой. Наконец, Дженсен попробовал просто позадавать вопросы о том, как дела у Джареда – но тот опять пожимал плечами, отмахивался и говорил, что «Всё ОК» и «Да ничего интересного».</p>
<p>В итоге они просидели в гостиной целых два часа – под звуки скрипа мокрой губки по стеклу, едва ли перемолвившись за это время парой фраз. К концу второго часа окна стали прозрачными, как горный хрусталь, кофе Дженсена остыл, сам он замёрз, а на душе стало так пусто и муторно, что впору было последовать собственному совету о том, что хандрить нелогично, и если уж совсем припёрло, пора валить на необитаемый остров…</p>
<p>А потом раздался звонок домофона, и Джаред побежал к нему.</p>
<p>- Да?</p>
<p>- Это Чад, давай, впускай меня! Я даже не опоздал – и пива принёс!</p>
<p>Джаред хмыкнул и нажал на кнопку.</p>
<p>А Дженсен потерял дар речи. Чад даже не был другом! Чад был болтливым коллегой Джареда, который собирал со всего фонда сплетни, а потом пересказывал их тому, кто первый под руку попадётся. С какой стати Джаред пригласил его в гости – Дженсен понять не мог. Неужели Чад был кандидатом в новые соседи Джареда?</p>
<p>- Слушай, я совсем забыл, - Джаред потёр лоб. – Чад напросился в гости ещё в начале недели, а потом у меня вылетело это из головы, и я пригласил тебя…</p>
<p>Очень в духе Джареда. Пригласить кого-то, а потом забыть. В принципе, про Дженсена он, похоже, тоже забыл – пока мыл окна. Просто потрясающе.</p>
<p>Дженсен почувствовал себя настолько не на своём месте, что ему захотелось встать и уйти прямо сейчас. Но он заставил себя успокоиться: может, всё не так уж и плохо? Может, с Чадом Джаред выйдет из своего коматозного состояния, и всё наладится?</p>
<p>Когда Чад зашёл в квартиру, с удобством расположился на диване и начал вещать что-то про Джил из финансового отдела и про Дэвида из отдела по связям с общественностью, Дженсен понял, что надеялся зря. Ну, то есть, Джаред действительно вышел из коматозного состояния – начал реагировать на внешние раздражители, вроде чадовых шуточек, задавать наводящие вопросы и вообще, слушал истории о жизни собственного офиса с таким интересом, словно только что вернулся из двухмесячного отпуска и страшно по всем коллегам соскучился. Только Дженсен тут всё так же оставался невидимкой – и теперь уже его игнорировал не только Джаред, но и Чад. Они даже минут через двадцать после прихода Чада дружно взяли по сигарете и отправились на балкон – курить и обсуждать подробности тайного служебного романа старого матёрого завхоза и молоденькой айтишницы.</p>
<p>Что я тут делаю? – крутилось в голове Дженсена. Всё бесполезно. Совершенно бесполезно – сидеть тут и капать слюной на парня, который может спокойно исчезнуть на полтора месяца, а потом ещё и продемонстрировать, насколько ты ему безразличен. Джаред на самом деле – прекрасный, обалденный, чудесный парень, но очевидно, что у него другие приоритеты, так зачем себя мучить?</p>
<p>Дженсен поймал паузу в трескотне Чада, после того, как они вернулись с балкона, и посмотрел на Джареда:</p>
<p>- Слушай, я тут забыл совсем – я же взял несколько договоров на дом. Нужно их до понедельника проверить. Так что я лучше пойду сейчас, может, и успею часть сегодня.</p>
<p>- Дженсен, нет, я ведь хотел… - Ух ты! Первая осмысленная фраза за вечер! - Я думал, ты подольше останешься, так что мы сможем поговорить…</p>
<p>Дженсен не удержался от того, чтобы скептически приподнять брови. Чад, кажется, был того же мнения.</p>
<p>- А что, вы не наболтались, пока я не пришёл? – шутя поинтересовался он. – Сколько вы тут уже тусуетесь?</p>
<p>- Два с лишним часа, - Дженсен поднялся с дивана и направился в прихожую – надевать пальто.</p>
<p>Чад с Джаредом пошли за ним.</p>
<p>- И вам мало?</p>
<p>- Ну-у, я мыл окна… - пожал плечами Джаред.</p>
<p>- Всё это время? Ну ты молодец, Джа! – хохотнул Чад.</p>
<p>- Что? Да я…</p>
<p>- Не волнуйся, - Чад хлопнул Дженсена по плечу. – Я вправлю ему мозги, так что в следующий раз он точно не будет их мыть.</p>
<p>- Конечно, - кивнул Дженсен и криво ухмыльнулся, - они ведь уже будут чистыми.</p>
<p>Чад снова засмеялся, а Джаред виновато посмотрел на Дженсена, словно только сейчас начал что-то понимать.</p>
<p>- Дженсен, подожди… - неуверенно позвал он, но тот только отмахнулся.</p>
<p>- Нет, мне правда пора, извини. Созвонимся на днях, ладно? – Дженсен выдавил из себя прощальную улыбку, кивнул Чаду и вышел за дверь.</p>
<p>…Неподалёку от дома Джареда был небольшой пруд, за которым начинался парк, и Дженсен в расстроенных чувствах медленно побрёл туда. На улице была какая-то странная погода – было прохладно и мелко-мелко моросило, больше даже похоже было, что в воздухе застыла водяная взвесь, и над прудом стоял туман. И эта погода очень подходила настроению Дженсена. Вроде бы всё тоскливо замерло, но в то же время, чем дальше – тем хуже, тем больше вымокаешь от этой сырости. Дженсен засунул озябшие руки в карманы пальто и пошёл вдоль кромки воды, глядя прямо перед собой.</p>
<p>И почему всё складывается так… несправедливо? Почему люди всё время противоречат сами себе? Почему они сначала уверяют тебя в вечной дружбе, а потом забывают о тебе? Почему требуют внимания и любви – но не замечают тех, кто смотрит на них, не отрываясь; тех, кто влюблён в них без памяти? Зачем вообще нужны все эти отношения? Просто чтобы был кто-то, кто запомнит, что ты был на этом свете? Потому что, если никого рядом не будет – ты словно и сам никогда не существовал?..</p>
<p>Небо постепенно темнело, и Дженсену хотелось уйти в мокрый парк и остаться там до ночи. Хотелось не пойти завтра на работу. А ещё лучше – уволиться. А ещё лучше – уехать к чёрту из этого города. Сменить всё: профессию, людей вокруг, всю свою жизнь. Разорвать старые связи и самому стать новым человеком – чтобы больше не было вокруг этого бесконечного тумана несбывшихся надежд и неисполненных желаний, бессмысленного трепыхания мухи, угодившей в паутину…</p>
<p>- Дженсен!</p>
<p><a id="_GoBack" name="_GoBack"></a> Крик был едва слышным, с трудом пробивался сквозь влажный воздух, так что Дженсен даже подумал, что ему показалось. Слишком уж ему хотелось, чтобы <em>кто-то</em> действительно побежал за ним.</p>
<p>- Дженсен! – раздалось уже ближе, и он не выдержал, остановился и обернулся.</p>
<p>Невероятно, за ним действительно бежал Джаред! Вид у него был совершенно расхристанный: распахнутая куртка сползла с плеч, из-под свитера торчала незаправленная рубашка, волосы всклокочены, глаза безумные…</p>
<p>- Дженсен! Подожди, подожди!</p>
<p>Дженсен замер, не зная – бежать ему навстречу, или просто ждать здесь. Он что, забыл что-то у Джареда дома? Ключи на месте, телефон и деньги тоже. В нём всколыхнулась надежда – а может, дело в другом?</p>
<p>- Я забыл тебе сказать… - Джаред наконец добежал до него, остановился в двух шагах и упёрся ладонями в колени, пытаясь отдышаться. – Я забыл… Я не успел, то есть…</p>
<p>- Что? О чём ты?</p>
<p>- Я… - тот с минуту бессмысленно открывал и закрывал рот, так ничего и не произнося, потом вдруг подошёл к Дженсену вплотную и схватил его за лацканы пальто. – Нет, лучше так.</p>
<p>И в следующий момент Дженсена уже сладко-сладко целовали. Джаред был раскалённый, взмыленный после пробежки, его куртка мешалась, когда он пытался прижать Дженсена к себе ближе, и ещё он всё никак не мог восстановить дыхание, так что поцелуй получился каким-то рваным, с совершенно лишними паузами. Но чёрт бы Дженсена побрал, если бы это не был самый правильный, прекрасный, долгожданный поцелуй. Это казалось таким естественным – целовать Джареда, словно Дженсен делал это каждый день, словно его задумали специально для этой цели, так что он даже и не подумал отстраняться. Наоборот, потянулся навстречу, стиснул ладонями узкие бёдра, как всегда мечталось. Джаред застонал, придержал его ладонью за затылок, взъерошил ему волосы, отчего у Дженсена мурашки побежали по всему телу.</p>
<p>Сколько это длилось – трудно сказать. Кажется, они оба окончательно вымокли в этом тумане, у них замёрзли уши, онемели губы, а дышать они уже научились синхронно. Но в какой-то момент по совершенно непонятной причине они оторвались друг от друга и посмотрели друг на друга совершенно очумелыми взглядами.</p>
<p>- Мхм. Ох, чёрт. Что это было? – Дженсена едва слушался голос.</p>
<p>Джареда голос явно слушался лучше. Он кое-как пригладил тот ужас, который творился на его голове, потом – тот, что творился на голове Дженсена, вздохнул поглубже и выдал:</p>
<p>- Дженсен, ты… Ты меня с ума сводишь. Я обожаю тебя, нет, я люблю тебя, понимаешь? Хочу, чтобы мы жили вместе, но представления не имею, как тебе сказать об этом. Ты же знаешь, я и так не всегда с головой дружу, а когда ты рядом – и вовсе короткое замыкание. Господи, да я столько всякой фигни вечно делаю, не понимаю, как ты вообще меня терпишь! – тут он застонал и ткнулся Дженсену носом в плечо.</p>
<p>Дженсен замер, машинально приобняв Джареда, и попытался осознать, что ему только что сказали. Так, надо отмотать назад. Пропустим ту часть, где Джаред занимается самобичеванием, и к началу, к самому началу… Океей.</p>
<p>Дженсен мягко оттолкнул от себя Джареда и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза.</p>
<p>- Ты только что сказал, что хочешь, чтобы мы жили вместе.</p>
<p>- Ага.</p>
<p>- Зачем тогда говорить, что не знаешь, как мне об этом сказать? Ты ведь <em>уже</em> сказал об этом!</p>
<p>Джаред выглядел оскорблённым.</p>
<p>- То есть всё, что ты услышал в моей речи – это малюсенькая, совершенно безобидная логическая ошибка?</p>
<p>- Она не малюсенькая…</p>
<p>- Дженсен!</p>
<p>Дженсен вздохнул и тихо признался:</p>
<p>- Но я ведь очень давно люблю тебя. И я думал, что это не взаимно, так что – дай мне отойти от шока.</p>
<p>- Давно? – поразился Джаред. – Что значит «давно»??</p>
<p>- Уже больше полугода.</p>
<p>- Но… почему ты не говорил мне?</p>
<p>- Я пригласил тебя на свидание и попытался поговорить об этом – но ты сказал, что влюблён в своего соседа.</p>
<p>- Когда это такое было? – нахмурился Джаред.</p>
<p>Дженсен напомнил ему о самой первой их посиделке в кафе вдвоём.</p>
<p>- Так это было свидание? – захлопал глазами Джаред. – Мне и в голову не пришло. Ну, да, я был тогда влюблён в соседа, но… чёрт. Да, я понимаю, как это прозвучало. Но, знаешь, если бы ты был настойчивее, я бы наверняка…</p>
<p>- Да я и так был настойчивее! – возмутился Дженсен. – Я с тобой проводил чуть ли не круглые сутки!</p>
<p>- По-дружески!</p>
<p>- Ага, очень по-дружески, проводить с человеком всё свободное время, которое положено тратить на личную жизнь. Мне что, надо было швырнуть тебя в стенку и зацеловать до потери пульса, чтобы ты догадался? Ты ведь отшил меня, и я не хотел навязываться ещё больше! А потом ты вообще перестал со мной общаться!</p>
<p>- Это да, - почесал затылок Джаред. – Было дело. Но, знаешь, я просто растерялся.</p>
<p>- Растерялся?</p>
<p>- Ну… да. Я понял, что влюблён в тебя. И поэтому решил, что нам надо сократить общение.</p>
<p>Дженсен посмотрел на него круглыми глазами и покрутил пальцем у виска.</p>
<p>- И где тут логика?</p>
<p>- Э-э… Я просто подумал, что это <em>я</em> слишком навязываюсь тебе, и раз мы друзья, тебе наверняка не понравится, если ты поймёшь, что я тебя хочу... И тогда я лишусь ещё и дружбы с тобой.</p>
<p>- Отлично, - застонал Дженсен. – Мы думали практически одинаково. Только из-за тебя у меня чуть у самого крыша не поехала. Когда ты перестал со мной общаться, я чего только не передумал – что надоел тебе, что это <em>ты</em> понял, что я тебя хочу, и решил прекратить это…</p>
<p>- Серьёзно? Я не подумал, что ты можешь так это воспринять… - виновато отозвался Джаред.</p>
<p>Дженсен покачал головой и рассмеялся – не то грустно, не то радостно. Какие же они идиоты! Джаред неуверенно заулыбался и снова потянулся к Дженсену, но тот остановил его:</p>
<p>- Подожди. А что за фигня тогда была сегодня?</p>
<p>- А что за фигня была сегодня?</p>
<p>- Ты… ну, ты игнорировал меня. Ты всё время мыл окна, а со мной практически не разговаривал. Зато когда пришёл Чад, ты сразу начал с ним что-то увлечённо обсуждать, как будто меня там не было.</p>
<p>- Ох. Да, похоже, со стороны это выглядело ужасно, - Джаред совсем расстроился. – Прости меня, пожалуйста, я же говорю – у меня из-за тебя совсем голова не работает. Я сегодня наконец решился признаться тебе, хотел сказать всё как есть и предложить съехаться. Поэтому и пригласил в гости. А потом, в последний момент, я понял, что забыл помыть окна.</p>
<p>- Ну и что? Я же предлагал тебе помочь, мы бы вместе быстрее управились!</p>
<p>- Я хотел сделать всё сам! До твоего прихода, чтобы всё было чистенькое и сверкало.</p>
<p>Дженсен мысленно представил себе облезшие обои в тускло-бежевый цветочек и трещины на ванной и раковине. Чтобы там что-то сверкало и сияло чистотой, нужно не отмывать, а клеить новые обои и менять сантехнику. Но… это же Джаред, вечно излишняя экспрессия.</p>
<p>- Но я не успел, - тем временем продолжал Джаред, - ты пришёл раньше.</p>
<p>- Ну так бросил бы всё, поговорил бы просто со мной.</p>
<p>- Я… я просто перенервничал, - Джаред опустил глаза и прикусил нижнюю губу. – Думаешь, легко признаваться лучшему другу в любви? У меня в мозгу замкнуло, решил, что не могу этого сделать, пока всё не отмою. А то как-то… некрасиво. Не торжественно. И поэтому я совсем не обратил внимания на то, как ты реагируешь. Вот.</p>
<p>- А Чад?</p>
<p>- Ну, понимаешь… Я правда забыл, что пригласил его. А потом - он тарахтел как обычно, нёс какой-то бред, и в этом было что-то успокаивающее. Я просто пытался перестать нервничать, вот и отвлёкся на него, чтобы не думать о тебе. А когда ты ушёл, тут до меня и дошло, какой я идиот.</p>
<p>- Ты не идиот, - покачал головой Дженсен. – Ты просто самое нелогичное существо на свете.</p>
<p>- Это правда, - Джаред состроил виноватую мордочку. – Думаешь, из-за этого мы не сможем ужиться?</p>
<p>Дженсен засмеялся, притянул его к себе и наконец как следует поцеловал . Как следует – значит так, чтобы Джаред по окончании не мог ни отдышаться, ни сфокусировать взгляд на чём-то, кроме дженсенова кончика носа.</p>
<p>- Нет, но скучно нам вместе точно не будет, - уверил его Дженсен и повёл в дождливый парк – целоваться и обсуждать их отношения, чтобы уж точно никаких недопониманий.</p>
<p>И хотя всё происходившее с ними было совершенно нелогично, Дженсена это ну ни капельки не беспокоило.</p>
<p>
  <span>Fin.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>